SSS Shreveport Supe School
by fascinatedjackrabbit
Summary: AU! Sookie and Amelia are going to SSS, Shreveport Supe School. All our favorites are there, and some that are not! I just got the idea, dont know where this is going to go or work. Plz Review! Let me know if it has potential!  Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

"Sookie, come on! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Amelia!" I ran down the stairs from my room as fast as I could, with out falling on my face. "What do you think?" I asked spinning in a circle.

"Absolutely cute! Wouldnt see you any other way Sook."

"Well Witch! You ready for our first day...a night to Supe School?"

"You know it my telepathic friend." Amelia grabs her backpack.

"You girls have fun!" Gran hugs us both on our way out the door.

"Love ya Gran!" We say in unison. We run outside and climb into my little car, and start driving our to Shreveport Supe School.

"What do you think it is going to be like Ames?" I ask excitedly.

"I don't know Sook. This is so exciting. I am so happy all the supes have come out to the world. I hated normal school."

"Yea, tell me about it. Atleast you dont have to listen to everyones thoughts. I wonder if there will be others there like me?"

"Sorry to crush your hopes, but Sook you're about as rare as they come. I dont think you're going to find anyone else like ya sweetie. But I will always love ya." She smiles at me.

"I love ya too Ames. Thanks for being my friend all these years. Not being afraid of me." I look over and smile at her. Ames was right, I am as rare as they come; I'm telepathic and a quarter Fae. Not to mention a little bit of deamon thrown in there somewhere in the family line. Being sky fae, I can control the wind, and the light, being deamon lets me use fire. I am not very good at any of these things, hence why my grand-dad Niall is sending me to this Supe school, so I can learn.

"Looks like we are here Sook! Look at all the people... Hey why didnt Jase come?"

"He's here, well he is supposed to be..." I shake my head at my brother. Who knows if he will show up. "He was supposed to be coming with Alcide and Tray, but you know them guys!"

"I would like to get to know Tray! He sure is fine!"

"Ohmigod, Ames! Stop thinking!" Amelia just bursts out laughing.

"C'mon Sook! Or we are going to be late for the opening." I nodded and climbed out of the car, grabbing my bag from the back seat. We walked up the front stairs of the building that seemed to be covered in windows. As soon as the doors opened my head was bombarded with all the excitment and curiosity in everyones minds. I put my hand to my head and stumbled on the my own two feet. I caught by balance but only by running into something hard and cold.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." I said looking up, and up, and up to be met with the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. I took a step back and lowered my eyes instantly. I knew what he was as soon as I seen his eyes. "Sorry, sir. I didnt mean to invade your space." I felt a cold hand on my chin and bring it up. My eyes locked with his again.

"Arent you sweet." He smiled at me, with his fangs down.

"Not really." I replied to him. I seen a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Eric Northman, and you are..." His voice was deep and smooth. He had a hint of an accent.

"Sookie Stackhouse."

_Could everyone please make there was into the gymnasium. _

"See you around Sookie." He said before he turned and walked away with two other vampires.

"Sook, there you are. I lost you. Are you ok?"

"Yea Ames, you know just a headache." She gave me small understanding smile. "C'mon girl, lets get in there and get this over with." She looped her arm with mine and we walked into the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

The gym was huge, and beautiful. The roof, and all the walls were made of huge glass sheets. Three of the four walls were covered in bleachers which were filling with supes.

"Come on Sook! I think I see Jason and them." She pulled me deeper into the crowd of people.

"Hey guys!" Amelia yelled.

"Hey Ames, Sooks!" Jason smiled at us. He walked up and gave me a tight hug. "How you doing Sook?" He gave me a small smile.

"Just a headache, for now. If I have to sit in this gym much longer though..."

"Well hopefully we wont be in here for long." Jason wrapped his arm around me a tucked me under his shoulder.

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE. COULD YOU PLEASE QUIET DOWN SO WE CAN GET THIS SHOW GOING!" a loud voice boomed through out the room. The gym soon became quiet.

"Thank you! Now I would like to present the Elders. Lucian of the Weres, Godric of the Vampires, and the Ancient Pythoness." Everyone in the gym bowed at the waist. I watched the smaller one, Godric, stepped forward.

"We hope that opening this school will allow young and old supes to learn and understand this world that we live in now." Godric turned around and all three elders left the stage.

"Everyone is to go to your classes, starting now."

"Wow! That was fast!" Jason squeezed me. "What do you have first Sooks?"

"Combat training. You?"

"Were- laws. Should be fun!" I winked at me.

"Just try to stay awake!" I pushed Jason as he walked off with Tray.

"Where you heading to Ames?"

"Some spell class... see you at break?"

"Yea text me!" I smiled at her. Soon the gym emptied and there was only a remaining few left.

"Hey Sooks!"

"Oh, hey Alcide. You in CT too?"

"Yup. Aren't you a little small to be taking this class?" He smiled at me and put his hand on my head.

"Grand-dad wanted me to take this class. And I might be small but I still kick your butt." I smiled up at him.

"Everyone to centre mat."

"Well I guess it's time." Alcide and I walked over to the middle of the gym, pushing each other a little. When I looked around the mat I noticed there was a mixture of supes here. Weres, Vamps, a Deamon or too, and than one hybrid...me. When I looked at the Vampires I noticed the one that I ran into earlier, and the female that we with him. I than looked at who was teaching this class. I was shocked to see that it was one of the elders. Godric.

"Welcome everyone, as you can see we have a mixture of supes here. Which will be good. Now everyone has 5 minutes to go and get changed. Go." The girls went to the left of the room where the guys went to the right, to their respective change rooms. I didn't carry my gym clothes with me, so when I stepped into the change room I snapped my fingers and was changed. I put my back in a locker and walked back out of the change room. I was the third one back to the mat. Being beaten by Eric and the female vampire. The three vampires looked almost shocked to see I was changed so fast. I pulled my hair loosely to the bottom of my neck and tied it off with an elastic band. Everyone was out and ready within 5 minutes. "Good. Now that everyone is out here, I want you all to team up into pairs. Go."

"Partners Sook?" Alcide turned and smiled at me.

"Sure." I smiled back at him. Alcide had an almost good foot and a half on me.

"Now I want everyone to stretch."

"Nothing we havent done before!" Alcide winked at me. I blushed slightly at his comment. Me and Alcide went through the stretches we did before me, him, Jason and Ames would go for a run in the summers.

"Alright. Alcide, Eric! Centre mat." Alcide and Eric both walked into the middle of the mat. "Go!" I was a little surprised that this would be starting right away, but I am assuming Eric and Alcide would both already have fighting experience. I did too, but only little. Watching them spare with each other was interesting. I have never seen a vampire move before. Eric moved swiftly and cleanly. Alcide had more of a rough, almost football player like move to him. After ten minutes or so Godric called a halt to them. They both stopped and nodded their heads to each other.

"So you just go easy on Jason than eh!" I smile up at Alcide. I heard a light chuckle from Alcide.

"Pam center mat." Godric said. I turned my head back to Godric and the female vampire now standing in the middle of the mat.

"And...Miss Stackhouse." Godric said. I smiled lightly and nodded walking into the middle of the mat.

"Well arent you just cute." Pam said. I just simply smiled at her. I took the stance that Niall taught me and waited.

"Go!" Godric said. I stood still watching Pam. This will be new. I have only gone against Niall, and Jason. Niall being as close to a vampire in speed but he never went full strength.

"Let's see what you got little girl." I smiled at Pam. She lunged at me. I easily dodged her. She lunged at me a few more times and easily dodged, just testing the waters with each other. The fourth time she used her vamp speed to grab me from behind. "Got you little girl." I grabbed her arm and used my fea powers to give me extra strength and was able to through her onto the mat. I used the time that she was in shock in straddle her waist and touch down on where her heart was. I stood and began walking to the edge of the mat. Pam lunged at me again, I fell to the ground and backwards summersaulted as Pam came up with empty hands. She used her vamp speed again this time effectively trapping my arms so I couldnt flip her again. I leaned forward letting her hold me up, while I slipped my legs between hers, I than spread my legs and hooked my feet around her ankles. I pulled my legs forward fast and as hard as I could, making us fall backwards. She fell on her back with me landing on top of her. Her grasp loosened on me and I broke free of her hold. Springing to my feet as quickly as I could, and rolled forward away from Pam, taking up my stance again waiting.

"Enough!" Godric said. I stood up from my stance, and bowed slightly before turning my back and walking off the mat. _Why won't she give up?_ I spun and grabbed Pam's wrist as she swiped at me.

"With my back turned? Really?" I asked her a pushed her hand away.

"Pam ENOUGH!" Godric yelled. Pam froze and than walked back over to stand beside Eric.

"Good job Sook! All that time paying off?" Alcide asked as I walked over.

"Yea, I suppose. Only ever practiced with Jason." I stretched my arm out, Pam had me in a pretty tight hold.

"Well done Miss Stackhouse." Godric said.

"Thank you, Sir." I bowed my head slightly. All this nodding and bowing I am going to get a neck cramp. I stood and watched as all the others were called randomly to go against each other. Godric only matched up the same sexes. Once everyone is done he called Eric to the mat again.

"This will be the last one, so Eric you chose. First to give." I seen Eric smile and nod his head to Godric. He scanned the room quickly.

"Miss Stackhouse." He smiled at me. I nodded my head to him, trying not to show how nervous I was. The guy had a good foot or so on me. He was only slightly taller than Alcide. I got to the centre of the mat and took my stance.

"Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** _Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry if you are not liking it so far. Trying to get there to get Sookie into some trouble! You know her! LOL. I am doing the best I can to make this fun. Maybe I will do an Eric POV, havent really tried and hoping I can get it right if I do! And going to be bringing some others into play shortly soon. Yes Sookie is 20! Its not a normal school by far, so all ages are there! I felt better giving her that age! Hope y'all dont mind. _

_3 K! _

Eric wasted no time and rushed at me. I couldn't see him until he was in my face. I was shocked momentarily at the speed that he had just shown.

_Sookie... Eric is a 1000 years old. He will be really fast._ I heard Alcides voice in my head. I nodded my head slightly in understanding. Wow! Really a thousand years old, what is he doing here? I ducked down and rolled between Erics long legs, and jumped back to my feet behind him. By the time I was on my feet though Eric had my arms behind my back with one hand and was beginning to bend my head for the 'kill'. I stomped on Erics foot as hard as I could. He momentarily lost his balance and I used that split second to flip both of us forward, using some fea magic of course to give me a little power boost! I was momentarily stunned by landing on a solid surface, but Eric was as well. I am assuming from being flipped. Eric rolled so he had me pinned underneath him. Again he was leaning down to my neck. This was so hard not to use my powers for everyone to see, using them to help with my strength no one would see it. Well I guess here goes nothing. I pushed out a force field if you would call it that, just enough to get Eric off of me. I scrambled quickly to my feet.

"Well arent you something." Eric said to me. I glanced at the clock quickly. 10 more minutes until class ended. I winked at Eric, and instead of taking my stance I charged him this time. I don't like to charge, rather them come to me, but I wanted this finished. I jumped using my fea powers to give me a little extra lift and cleared Eric easily landing behind him. I turned and grabbed his arm, and flipped him over my back. As soon as I heard the _thud_, of him being on the floor, still holding his arm I rolled over him, leaving my back on his chest as I slapped my hand to his chest. The room was silent while I lay there on Eric trying to catch my breath. I havent had to move that fast in a while.

"Enough! Go change, class is done." Godric said before turning to leave. I jumped off of Eric and stood. I offered my hand down to him. He smirked quickly before taking it and standing up. He bent down to my ear and whispered softly.

"I wont go so easy on you next time, little one." He rose, and quickly put his hand on my head and messed up my hair.

"I look forward to it." I stepped out from underneath his hand, and pulled my hair out of my elastic and shook my head.

"Whats up with your ears?" Shit!

"Nothing." I quickly pulled my hair down to cover my ears and took off to the change room.

"Hey Sook, what class you got next?" Alcide asked as we were walking out of the gym.

"Uhh... Vampire Politics, I think..." I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. "Yea thats what I got. You?" I looked up at him.

"Some were's history. You are gonna be the only human in that class y'know." He looked down at me.

"I know, but you know who did everything. I couldnt pick any of my classes. He's so bossy sometimes." We were walking down the halls now. I put a hand to my head, all these people are breaking through my shields. Why couldnt they have a telepaths 101 or something like that. It would be useful.

"Alrighty, Sook. Be careful. See you around." Alcide gave me a slight squeeze before heading up the stairs. I continued down the hall until I found my room. I walked in and notice that the room was filled with vamps. Well at least not as much blocking for this class. I walked to the back of the room and took a seat at an empty table.

"Well look who it is." I looked up from my cell phone. Pam and Eric were standing in front of my table.

"Hi." I said quietly before going back to texting Niall.

_N: How was first class?_

_ Me: Good :) went against V for the 1st time. _

_N: How was that?_

_ Me: Fun :D _

_N: Good. VP now?_

_ Me: Of course, where else would I be? _

I looked up from my phone to notice that Pam nor Eric had moved to sit down.

"Can I ask a question? Besides this one." I smiled lightly at Eric.

"Sure."

"If you're as old as you are, why are you in this class...or this school at all? Not trying to be rude."

"For fun. Life gets boring after a while." I nodded my head at him. "Seeing as you know my age, what is yours?" Eric leered at me while he asked this question.

"20." I stated simply.

_Ames: How was class?_

_ Me: Good. I'm drained tho. Need to eat! :P _

_Ames: Ur alwys hungry. _

_ Me: pwrs remember tks nRg! _

_Ames: I no. Witch rems! _

_ Me: lol. how was ur cls?_

_Ames: boring. _

_ Me: lol where u now? _

_Ames: Art. _

_ Me: Wish I could take that. G-dad... :( _

_Ames: I no. ttyl. _

_ Me: ttyl. _

I set my phone down on my desk.

"Everyone have a seat." I looked up at the voice. It was Eric. He was teaching this class? Pam came and sat down beside me. "As most of you know, I am Sheriff Northman, of Area 5, Louisiana." From there he got right into the beginning of everything. Starting with the Elders, and the Consul. It was interesting, and something I apparently had to learn, so I paid attention. Erics voice wasn't that bad to listen to for an hour or so. He dismissed us from class when the hour and half was up.

_Me: When r u done art?_

_ Ames: 1230AM, and break til 330 AM. _

_Me: Ok. See you at 130AM for lunch...breakfast...w/e it is! :P _

_ Ames: lol kk ttyl _

_Me: ttyl _

I looked up and noticed that I was the only one left in the class room. Damn Vamps. I was on an hour break until 1130. My last class of the night being... Fea History... Really Niall, you told me everything! I grabbed my bag and hauled it off the desk, sending my phone flying across the room. "Shit!" I ran over to grab it.

"Throwing things already?" Eric asked.

"It was an accident. A little distracted. May I please have my phone?" Eric handed me my blackberry bold. I checked it over for scratches. This thing seemed pretty sturdy. I shoved it back in my pocket. "Thanks. Bye." I turned to leave. I felt a cold hand grip my shoulder.

"You smell different, what are you?" He asked his brows furrowing together.

"A mutt." I said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I don't really know about this chapter... but I hope you enjoy none the less. I am gonna try to get into the more fun stuff soon I hope! Thanks 3 K! **

I walked quickly down the hall and headed for the cafe, as soon as I stepped in my head spun. I turned to leave and ran into a cold wall. I tilted my head slightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to the dark haired stranger.

"Not a problem. Bill Compton." He said and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Compton. I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I'm sorry but I have to get going." I stepped around him and left. I decided to walk around the school and check out the rest of the building for my break.

_Jas: Meet me in 10 minutes to head to class. I am outside of the gym. (10:50)_

_ Sookie: kk. c u soon. (10:50)_

_Jas: :) (10:52)_

I began walking down to the gym. I was there in four minutes, so I just hung around outside the gym waiting for Jason. I was only waiting three minutes before I heard Godric say it was enough and go and get changed. I focused on my brothers head and followed him around the gym.

"Hey Jas." I said as he walked out the double doors.

"Hey Sooks." He smiled at me and pulled me under his arm. "How have your classes been."

"Alright. Had CT this morning, and just got out of Vamp Politics just over and hour ago. You?"

"Good. Were Politics was boring. CT I had a lot of fun." Jase smiled down at me. "You ready to learn everything that we already know."

"I don't understand. Ever since Grand-dad began living with us we have been bombarded with all the history through him and his memories. It was a headache than, and now we have to sit through it."

"Well we can just try to tune it out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose. Well you ready?" We walked into the classroom and took a seat near the back of the room.

_There is a lot of vamps in here. I think we are the only fairies here._ Jason directed at me. I turned and smiled at him. _I wonder who is teaching it?_ _I am sure we will find out shortly._ I nodded again and picked my phone up. I scrolled through my bbm contacts looking for Tara's number, when I noticed there was a name that I didn't have before. The name read Northman. I clicked the name and typed a message.

_Sookie: Is this Eric? (11:25)_

_ Northman: Yes. (11:25)_

_Sookie: When did you put your number in my phone? (11:27)_

_ Northman: When you threw it. (11:28)_

_Sookie: Oh... (11:30) _

An short elderly woman walked into the room. She climbed a few steps behind the desk before she was able to see all of us.

"My name is Dr. Ludwig. I will be teaching this class." And so the class began. I listened faintly but everything she was saying Jason and I already knew. There was a couple of times she had some things mixed up but neither of us bothered to correct her. I didn't know why the Fea were allowing there history to be told, but whatever.

_Northman: What are you doing Sookie? (12:15)_

_ Sookie: If you must know, fea hist. (12:17)_

_Northman: A hist. class you should be paying attention. (12:17) _

_ Sookie: Mhm... (12:19)_

_Northman: You seem bored. (12:20)_

_ Sookie: I am... why are you messaging me? (12:22)_

_Northman: I'm bored as well, and wish to get to know you. (12:22)_

_ Sookie: Right.. (12:24) _

_Northman: Sookie? (12:26) _

_ Sookie: What? (12:27) _

_Northman: Look two rows up, and 2 your left. (12:27) _

I lifted my head from my phone and looked where he told me to, and sitting two rows up to left was Eric.

_Sookie: If hist. is important why aren't you paying attention? (12:31) _

_ Sookie: And why are you in all my classes? _

_Northman: Coincidence? And because I know everything. :) (12:31) _

_ Sookie: If you do why did you ask what I was? :P (12:32) _

_Northman: You are the one thing that I don't know. Your brother is different than you. (12:32) _

_ Sookie: Well I guess you don't know everything, do you? And how are you answering my texts so fast? (12:34) _

_Northman: Vamp :[. Ur fiery! (12:34) _

I panicked for a second and looked down at myself. Oh... well that was stupid of me.

_Northman: You ok? You looked worried. (12:36) _

_ Sookie: Fine. Msg from some1 else. (12:37) _

_Northman: Oh. (12:37) _

I sat in class for the next forty-five minutes spacing out. This class was so boring.

_Niall: Are you ok? _

_ Me: Yea. Bored. Y fea hist? _

_Niall: Ah. Because I thought you needed more of it. _

_ Me: I know everything you know. I had a headache for the first 3 weeks you stayed with us. _

_Niall: Yes. Still you are staying in it. _

_ Me: Yes of course. _

"Ok. That's it for today." Ludwig dismissed us and walked out of the room.

"I'm hungry. How 'bout you sis?" Jason looked at me smiling. He knew I would be hungry.

"Starving!" I smiled and we continued walking towards the cafe. I would be prepared this time to handle the onslaught of snarls, static, and constant blabber going on in everyones heads.

_Me: Ames, we are done and heading to cafe. See you there? _

_ Ames: Of course. See you soon. _

We walked into the cafe and looked at the food that they had to offer. We both went for pizza and fries. I got a few funny looks carrying all my food that I had. Someone my size shouldn't be able to eat the amount that I do. But I need to or I would become extremely weak.

_Sook, your hair._ Jason directed at me. I grabbed my hair and pulled it over my ears. Damn it! This is going to be hard. Damn Niall and making me hide my ears. He knows its almost impossible right. I nodded my thanks to Jason. We paid for a our lunches and walked over to where Amelia was. Being telepathic makes it easy to find someone.

"Hey guys!" Amelia said as we sat down beside her.

"Hey Ames." I smiled at her.

"Hey Witch!" Jason punched her lightly in the arm. Amelia hit him back.

"Ames me and Jason are done for the night." I told her between mouthfulls of food.

"Alright. I can get a ride home." She smiled at me.

"Nah! I will just leave the keys for the car. I can get me and Jason home."

"Are you sure? Thanks so much Sook!" Amelia beamed at me.

"No problem!"

We sat in the cafe catching up until it was time for Amelia to head to her last class.

"Be careful driving home Ames. I will see you when you get home." I hugged her and me and Jason left the cafe. Me and Jason walked out to the parking lot and went to my car. No one was around. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

'_Pop!' _

"Thanks Sook." Jason squeezed me lightly, and I let my arms fall to my sides.

"No problem."

"Gran! We're home."

"Hey guys. How was it?"

"Ok." We replied in unison.

"Just ok?" She asked, wanting more details.

"Better than Highschool was I suppose. For me anyways. I'm going to bed. Night Gran, Jason! Love you's" I ran up the stairs to my room. I through my bag down on the floor. As I pulled my phone out of my pocket it went off.

_Northman: Sookie...Where are you? (3:40) _

_ Sookie: What do you want now? (3:40) _

_Northman: To know where you are, your witch friend is still here. (3:41) _

_ Sookie: Would you stop spying on me! :( (3:42) _

_Northman: I was not spying, simply observing. (3:42) _

_Northman: Where did you go? (3:50) _

_ Sookie: I need sleep! I don't run on the moon's energy :[ (3:53) _

_Northman: Goodnight Sookie. (3:53)_

_ Sookie: Nite. (3:57) _


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon Princess, time to wake up."

"Ugh, Jas...Don't call me that!" I heard Jason chuckle behind me.

"C'mon, Grans got pancakes and bacon ready for us. Niall is coming over as well." He shook my shoulder roughly before running out of my room laughing as I through my pillow at him.

I dragged my tired butt down the stairs, when the smell of breakfast hit my nose I was practically running. I was so hungry.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning Gran, Grand-dad."

"Morning dear." Nial replied. I sat down at the table and dug into my stack of pancakes.

"Grand-dad can you not put a spell on my ears to hide them, like you have with my scent?" I took another bite of pancakes waiting for his answer.

"No, they are marked by the Elves. Only they can hide them." Niall replied.

"But they have been extinct for years, how did I even get them?"

"I don't know Sookie, but you are the only one left that has a trace of their blood."

"I don'y like having to hide them, I actually like them. I just don't understand I guess." I raised my hand to my pointed ears. They were longer and more pointed than any Fairy's that I have met. But what really made Elvian ears so different were the dark ink like designs that decorate them. Niall told me that each Elf has their own set of designs, none ever the same, like a snowflake. The only thing that could be the same was the dark color that they were. I was told that there was dark blue, dark russet color, dark purple, and black. Mine were the dark russet color. Like the Fea, the Elf had their separate tribes. Each belonging to a color. Blue was water, Russet Fire, Purple was the Royal line, and black was a mix of any two of the colors. When a Elf was born with black markings they were taking away to the Black tribe. Mine being the russet color I had some control over fire, heat, and light. Mix that with being half- sky fea and of the Royal line at that, my light was huge. I have lost control of it multiple times. Causing fires, or accidentally blinding someone. No one in my family can trace where the Elf in has come from, I am some small kind of miracle. But I don't see it like that. The Fea won't accept a half blood, that has Elvian blood, a deamon's gift, and human blood. I don't belong anywhere.

Jason is more Fea than I am. He was given the gift that most Fea men have. He could shape shift. When Niall came to stay with us, he accessed our 'light' and we were bombarded with our family history through Nialls thoughts and memories. Jason found it more painful than I had. Niall has been able to mask both of our scents from the other supes around us, as well as Jason's pointed ears, because they are a Fairy point. Jason has some control of his strength and his light powers as well, but he is amazing at his shape shifting, it was almost like he was born for it.

"Sookie?" Jason was nudging me with his elbow. "You in there?"

"Yea, sorry. I was just thinking. Whats up?" I smiled at him putting the last of my pancakes and bacon in my mouth.

"Wanna go for a run? Its nice and sunny out today." He smiled at me. We both loved the Sun.

"Of course, give me five to get my ipod and what not?" I got up and put my plate in the sink kissing Gran on the cheek after thanking her for breakfast.

"Be careful my babies." Gran said as we were heading out the door.

"Always Gran."

"What did you think of the school last night?" Jason asked as we were out on the lawn stretching before we ran.

"It was ok. Vamp politics was interesting. I have Dea politics tonight at some point, and some other kind of history class I don't remember. As well as CT again. We have that class everyday."

"Yea its the only one that they run everyday. Must think it is more important or something."

"Yes, well guess we all have to learn at some point. I just hope that all the supes can get along while this is going on. Thats my biggest concern at the moment. Not everyone gets along with others like you and me."

"We can thank our Fairy Charm for that one."

"Yes. Ready?"

"Yup, what trail we taking?"

"Let's go for the scenic one. Its the longest, but easier to run."

"Sure, let's go."

**A/N Sorry its a short chapter. Just wanted to try to give you guys an understanding of Sookie, and how Eric cant just tell what she is. I hope that what I did has made sense. I am giving Sookie a little bit more in her blood that could lead to either a great future or a disastrous one. Thanks for reading. **

**Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, just like to play in her world. **


End file.
